Games involving the manipulation and/or arrangement of visual puzzle pieces to recreate a final picture or graphic are known. These types of games typically involve multiple puzzle pieces that physically connect to one another in various ways and which collectively represent a final picture.
While these games may be beneficial in terms of visual education and/or stimulation, they fail to provide any audio knowledge, education or interaction. Thus, they tend to provide little to no opportunity for the development or stimulation of a user's audio skills.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new puzzle game that incorporates audio and visual components that can be interactively stimulated as the user or player attempts to solve the puzzle. In particular, the proposed puzzle will include a plurality of puzzle pieces, each of which comprise a visual and audio component. When solved, the puzzle pieces will be disposed in an aligned or solved orientation revealing a graphical object and collectively playing an audio composition or audio content. The player can thus use both the audio and visual components of the pieces to assist in positioning the pieces in the correct orientation.